


Quick

by heroalba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Silly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Zoro and Luffy don't have much time, but they can hurry.





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend on twitter, I'm only just now getting the courage to write and post stuff again lol

“Zorooooo~”

“Mm?”   


Luffy pouted down at him, cheeks tinted red. Zoro stroked his captain’s sides comfortingly, pulling away from where he’d already made one nipple swollen and pert. He smirked absently at his work before turning his attention back to Luffy, who whined and shoved his shirt over Zoro’s head.

“I didn’t say stop!”

Annoyed but undeterred by the fact that Luffy was apparently trying to smother Zoro in his chest, the swordsman’s grip on Luffy’s sides tightened. 

“Then what did you want, captain?” Zoro diligently went back to his task (it took a little searching), taking Luffy’s neglected nipple into his mouth. He laved his tongue over it teasingly, feeling the bud harden against his lips, and grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin. Luffy made a choked noise, his back arching in, towards the feeling.

“I wanted-” Zoro nipped particularly hard and was rewarded with a frustrated moan. Luffy’s hands found his shoulders and pushed, and Zoro hissed in annoyance as he was a) separated from his prize and b) pushed backwards,  _ through Luffy’s shirt _ , onto the bed.

Golden buttons scattered everywhere, and the sudden breath of fresh air left Zoro a little dizzy. Luffy pounced, pupils blown wide, and seated himself on Zoro’s waist. He rocked his hips needily, pressing his hand to the tent at his crotch and whining.

“Hurry it uppppp!” 

Zoro rolled his eyes but grinned, arousal pulsing through his veins. He let Luffy grind clumsily into his own hand for another moment, enthralled by the sight, before gripping his captain’s still-clothed thighs. Luffy shivered and let out a loud sound of appreciation that only drew longer with how Zoro’s hands trailed up, cupping his ass and then his hips.

Zoro dug in his fingertips, still grinning as he shuffled Luffy back so that they were crotch-to-crotch. Luffy, catching on quickly, grabbed for the collar of Zoro’s shirt to kiss him. Keeping a firm grip on Luffy’s hips, Zoro licked into his mouth and bucked his hips up. Luffy ground down with a strangled gasp, his thighs twitching on either side of Zoro’s.

“If we had more time,” Zoro panted against the corner of Luffy’s lips, “I’d make you ride me. I bet I wouldn’t even have to touch you.” Luffy groaned, fingers trailing up Zoro’s jaw reverently before sliding into his hair. The grip was a little rough but Zoro didn’t mind, sucking Luffy’s bottom lip as he thrust up again.

It was over way too soon, clumsy hands and chaotic rhythm finding a messy orgasm. Luffy’s hips stuttered against Zoro’s thigh, his eyes clouded and a shout passing through his lips as he came. Zoro was soon after, squeezing Luffy’s thighs and throwing his head back.

Luffy instantly flopped onto his chest and Zoro grunted at the feeling of his sweat-soaked shirt rubbing his skin. He trailed his hands up Luffy’s body, firm, until he let them rest at the small of his captain’s back. Warmth radiated through Luffy’s shirt and Zoro sighed, eyes sliding shut.

“Zoro....” He slid one eye open, curious, but Luffy didn’t move or look at him, cheek pressed against Zoro’s pectorals. Feeling warm, Zoro ruffled his captain’s hair to confirm his suspicions and smiled as Luffy lolled against him, fast asleep.

“Idiot,” he muttered, not bothering to move him even though the drying cum in his pants was quickly growing uncomfortable. 

Nami was going to flay them alive for being late on deck, but right then Zoro had bigger things to worry about.

Such as being a comfortable pillow for Luffy.


End file.
